Stuck with questions
by Castlefanfics47
Summary: Beckett and her team are stuck in the storage room and no one knows that they are down there. To kill the time they start to ask eachother questions
1. Chapter 1

Just like every case Beckett and her team (Castle, Espo and Ryan) where sitting around the murderboard looking for clues. Suddenly Kates eyes got wide: "I know why this case looks so familiar. I've seen this before. I think we have another case like this in the storage room. Who wants to go down there?" Kate asked. No one wanted to go there, because it is cold and dark and the cases are hard to find. "Oh come on, who wants to go?" Kate asked again. "Why don't you go?" Espo asked. "Okay I will go, but you are coming with me. No discussion." Kate answered with a smile. "Well okay, the sooner we go, the faster we will be back in a heated room. Kate and Espo both went down to the storage room. It was at the end of a long hall in the basement of the building. Espo opened the door and accidentally left the keys in the lock on the outside. The door closed behind them with a bang. "Espo" Kate asked calm, "Please don't tell me you locked us in here?" Kate already knew the answer, they were stuck in there. "Don't worry, Castle and Ryan will come soon when they know when we are gone too long. In the meantime, we can actually look for the case files. We don't have anything better to do here anyway." He said and started looking.

Ryan and Castle just sat there waiting for Beckett and Espo to come back. After 1 hour they still weren't back. "Come on Castle, lets go there. They probably cant find it." Ryan said and started to walk to the storage room. When they got there they didn't saw the key in the lock, since it had fallen to the ground when the door closed. They opened it with the key Ryan had and both walked in. The door closed behind them. "Espo! Beckett!" Castle yelled. They both came back to the door with the case files which Kate just found. "Thank god you're here. We were locked here and we couldn't get out. Its kinda cold here." Kate said. "Dude, where is the key?" Espo asked Ryan. "Oh oh, I thought I had it in my hand. I guess I left them in the door." Ryan answered. "Oh my god! How stupid can you be!" Kate yelled in his face. "Just as stupid as you two were when you locked yourselves in!" Castle yelled back. It got quiet. They all knew that they were stuck there. No one knew that they were out there. No one was going to come and free them anytime soon.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, they were still in the storage room. Their mobiles had no signal, so they couldn't call anyone. Kate was walking through the whole room, trying to find a way out. Castle, Espo and Ryan were sitting on the ground. "Kate, you need to accept the fact that we're locked up. There is no way out!" said Castle. "There has to be one, and I'm gonna find it." "Beckett!" they all said together. "Okay… I'm sorry. I just wanna get out of here!" "I think we all want that!" said Ryan. "If Espo wasn't so stupid then…." Kate started "What do you say? I'm gonna…." Espo responded. "What are your gonna do? I'm not scared for…." Kate said stepping in front of Espo. "GUYS!" screamed Castle, "Stop it. We're gonna get out, but maybe not now. We're just gonna sit on the ground and wait till someone's gonna find us. No fight's, okay?" "Yes okay." Both Espo and Beckett said. "I mean, when was the last time we talked together like this? We never do, maybe this is a good opportunity to get to know each other better."Castle said. "Castle is right!" said Beckett. "Let's make the best of it!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>This is what we would like to call a new kind of fanfic. You as a reader can help us with this fanfic. The only thing you need to do is ask us questions (leave a review) you would like to know and we will answer them in a chapter. For example, you want to know when Ryan first kissed a girl, and we will write a chapter where that question will be answered. We hope you have fun reading our fanfic!<em>

_We hope you like this idea and you will ask us your questions._

_(Please ask "original" questions, not questions you already know the answer of from episodes from Castle)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3- partner Bro's :

"Well Beckett, women can go first. What is your question?" Ryan said. "Okay, you guys told me once you where partners before you got here and started working on my team. But how did you became partners?" Kate asked. Espo started: "Well after the whole Fenton O'Connell undercover case, Ryan went to a new NYPD team where he met me." Ryan continued: "It was my first day at that precinct and I walked in with some case files and my own file to have a meeting with the team captain. I walked around a corner and I bumped into Espo." "Yes you did. And to make it even more embarrasing i had coffee with me so i spilled it all over my clothes and over his files. We actually both fell on the ground due to the force we had bumping into eachother." Espo said. Kate started laughing really hard: "Are you serious? This story is hilarious! What happened next?" Ryan answered: "Well, since our clothes got wet and full with coffee they gave us an NYPD shirt. They had some left because it was in the wrong colour. It was freaking pink!" Kate and Castle started laughing even harder. Espo continued: "It was very embarresing for the both of us and after everyone had seen us with our shirts the captain sent us home to change clothes. He only gave us a half hour so we went to my house cause it was the closest to the precinct. I let him borrow some clothes and we ate some lunch. We started talking and it clicked between the two of us so when my partner went to another team I asked the captain if we could became partners." Ryan said: "So now you know how we became partners." Kate said: "I loved this story. One question though. Do you guys still have the pink shirts?" Ryan started laughing: "Yes we still do. I can show you mine when we get out of here." "Really? I would love to see you in your shirts!" Kate answered. "So thats a deal then. We will show it to you. If you still can stand seeing us after this." Espo laughed.

To be continued...


	3. 3 Who would you have chosen?

"Okay, I got one for you Kate," Ryan said, "If you weren't in a relationship with Castle and you could chose between Demming or Josh, who would you pick?" Kates mouth went wide open by the shock of Ryan asking this question. "Ryan, I don't think you should ask this to her. Why would she chose between those guys? She has me, right?" Castle said while Kate nodded. "Yes, I know. But I just wanted to know who you would have picked. You probably gonna ask me some weird and/or inappropriate questions so why wouldt I ask this one?" Ryan answered. "Okay, fine I will answer. Just let me think for a second." Kate said. All three just looked at Kate waiting for her to answer. She got a bit shy and didn't look them in the eyes. "Okay, if I had to chose, and only if I HAD to, I would have chosen Josh." "MOTORCYCLE BOY?" All three guys screamed. "Yes." Kate answered. "Why him?" Castle asked, secretly always wanted to know which ex Kate liked the most, only to keep him as far away as possible. "I don't know. I liked him. He was nice to me, had an awesome motor, he was a good kisser and you know, just a good boyfriend." Kate answered. Espo and Ryan laughed and Ryan said: "You did it because of the motorcycle didn't you?" "No, I didn't. I really liked him." Kate answered. "Yeah right." Espo said, still not believing her. "But then he left to Africa and you never saw him again. The motorcycle I mean haha." Ryan laughed. Kate wanted to say more, but if she did they would never stop about Josh. She laughed when Espo almost chocked while he was laughing that hard. "That wasn't funny." He said when he stopped laughing and his breathing got back to normal. "For me it was funny." Kate answered back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 –the Espo/Kate meeting**

It was Castle's turn to ask a question. "Okay, this one is for you two Espo and Beckett. How did you two meet?"

Espo and Kate both looked at eachother and laughed.

"You want to know how we met?" Kate asked. "Really?" Espo asked. "Yes, why? Is it funny?" Castle answered.

"I thought you already knew our story." Kate said.

"You haven't told him Beckett?" Espo said.

"Will you two stop laughing and tell me now." Castle said. "Okay, Espo you tell him." Kate said.

Espo started telling: "Well, basically me and Ryan were investigating this murder. We didn't get a lead to find the killer so we both decided we could use some sleep. The next day Ryan called me that he got sick so he couldn't come to work that day. So I had to try solving the murder by myself. That's when Captain Montgomery called me in his office and said that there was a new detective and since I didn't have a partner that day she should become my partner for that day. So that's when I saw Kate standing there."

Kate continued: "So I was stuck with Espo on my first day on the job. We went through the murder again and I noticed something. We got a lead and went down to some old abandoned factory where we thought our killer was living. When we came there we saw him and he ran. We chased him through the factory and we got him after he tripped and fell. When some other cops took him to the station we gathered some evidence from the killer. I saw a small box on top of a shelf and I asked Espo if he could lift me up so I could get it. It turned out to be a box full of flour. When I grabbed it I lost my balance and the box fell over. We were both totally covered in flour. We were totally white. When Montgomery saw us there he said we were a good team. And that's why we stayed together as a team with Ryan and we are the best team of the precinct. " Kate finished.

Castle had been laughing at the covering with flour part and enjoyed the story.

He wished someone would notice them missing, but on the other hand he liked that they spent some time talking to each other. So he hoped they would be stuck there for a bit longer.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the long wait. Please review and give us some good and original questions.<em>


End file.
